


Amor

by ApostlePancras



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostlePancras/pseuds/ApostlePancras
Summary: 她們在不同的環境成長，她們從環境中學到的喜好與恐懼是不同的。湊崎對於戀愛的恐懼和周子瑜對於表達立場的恐懼是一樣的，是在成長過程中被灌輸的，是不能選擇的，是被社會文化和融於環境中的人合法剝奪的權利。





	Amor

深夜行程結束之後，周子瑜一個人在湊崎紗夏提前訂好的酒店房間等她。今天一天從凌晨工作到凌晨，其實她不是很有興致，但是不知為何湊崎精力充沛地預定了這間豪華套房。  
在等待的時候，周子瑜點開了line，她的line好友只有湊崎紗夏一個，聊天記錄僅限於通知時間和地點，這個app也被她藏在遊戲文件夾裡的第二頁。說起來，她也不知道湊崎為何如此執著於隱瞞她們之間的關係，她們並不是戀愛關係，大家也都是成年人，偶爾借用一下宿舍裡唯一一間有雙人床的臥室應該也不是不行。  
在周子瑜想到平井桃吃著她買的豬蹄滿不在乎地答應讓她們用她的臥室的時候，客房的門鈴響了，應該是湊崎。周子瑜甩甩腦袋清空剛想到的俞定延回宿舍發現臥室被她們弄得一團糟之後抓狂的表情，慢悠悠地走去開門，當然，她先看貓眼確認了一下就是湊崎紗夏。  
湊崎跟其他成員一起回宿舍之後洗澡換了衣服，自從上次周子瑜說喜歡她新買的沐浴乳的味道之後，她總會先洗澡再到酒店。  
湊崎像一隻小狐狸靈活地進入房間，輕巧地順手關上門，繞到周子瑜身後雙手環抱周子瑜的腰，下巴靠在她的肩上。  
「子瑜～」湊崎甜膩的聲音配上她刻意靠近周子瑜的脖子吐氣，這是她讓周子瑜快速進入狀態的慣用方式。  
「紗夏姐姐……」周子瑜轉過身稍微拉開一點自己和湊崎之間的距離，「我還沒有洗澡……」  
「子瑜是不是累了。」雖然是疑問句，湊崎確是用著陳述語氣，仍然收緊雙手貼近周子瑜。  
「嗯……要陪我洗澡嗎？」

浴簾將浴室隔開，周子瑜在裡面洗澡，湊崎紗夏坐在洗手台上看著浴簾上朦朧的影子。  
湊崎一直知道自己和周子瑜之間的差異不是輕易能填補的，在還沒有確定成團的時候，她對這個女孩的認識只是一般印象中的台灣女孩，說話語氣軟軟的，容易害羞的樣子。確認她們要以TWICE為名成團出道的時候她才開始想要對她多了解一些，與此同時那件令她震驚的事發生了，彷彿全世界的華人都變成尖銳又冰冷的金屬製武器，以攻擊性的姿態面向她或者背對著她，她作為爭議的主角卻被抽離出這件事，所有人所有壓力都壓向她卻不讓她說話。政治以這樣的型態讓她感性認識冰冷又脫離人性的抽象存在的力量。周子瑜作為一個具體的人被湊崎感受到的時候，是無力的，是無法反抗的，是沒有話語權的。她這樣的基本權利是被她的同胞合法剝奪的，這樣的事在湊崎看來真的不可思議。  
浴簾裡的水聲停了，湊崎才從錯綜的思緒中回過神，她會想到這些是因為最近看到了她家的一個新聞，她成長的那片土地成為亞洲第一個同性婚姻合法化的地方。  
「子瑜。」湊崎跳下洗手台拉開浴簾，從周子瑜手中抽出正在擦拭身體的毛巾，墊腳開始親吻她。  
周子瑜也順手攬住湊崎的腰，一邊跨出浴缸。她身上未乾的水跡蹭到湊崎身上，讓她的淺色襯衫變得有些透明，其下若隱若現的内衣好像是上次她們一起去買的。  
周子瑜抱起湊崎放在洗手台上，解開她的襯衫紐扣，果然是上次她幫湊崎選的那件内衣。在深色内衣的襯托下，湊崎白皙的皮膚和中間那道乳溝簡直讓她熱血直涌上頭。  
「姐姐，」周子瑜雙手順著湊崎的腰緩慢地往上撫摸著，「最近once都能經常見到它……」  
難得被周子瑜上目綫看著的湊崎能感覺得到空氣中的酸味，被她像小狗狗一樣濕漉漉的眼睛看著，誰都會心軟吧。做愛的時候被她這麽看著總有一種引誘未成年的背德感。  
湊崎還來不及説些什麽，周子瑜就解開内衣含住她的乳首，「但是只有我才能這樣。」

她們在洗手台上做了一次，湊崎幫周子瑜吹乾頭髮之後她們又在床上做了一次。  
周子瑜知道湊崎也是被最近的行程累壞了，直接在她懷裡睡著了，不像以前一定要撐著起來清潔一下換身衣服再睡。  
周子瑜一直很清楚湊崎紗夏缺少安全感，但她覺得這不是她一個人的問題。以前她看中文社交網絡的時候有見到不少人吐槽日本女生很容易不安，「不安です」一度成為一個流行語。這樣的不安是從環境中來的，是無法選擇的。對比台灣，日本女生是更典型的客體。日本男性作為主體將自我卻認為主體，才使客體成為客體，她們對此是無能為力的。好久之前她看到過日本女性偶像因為戀愛被開除，或者因為緋聞剃頭的新聞，她們不可以戀愛，不可以變醜，不可以變胖，這樣的規則她們是當作理所當然被教授的，也是觀眾當作「自古以來」的對偶像的評判標準執行的。湊崎紗夏不相信once會喜歡她，也不敢對周子瑜說喜歡，她每天早上起來第一件事是看自己的樣貌，她每天都擔心會失去來自他人的認同。客體不可以獨立於主體存在，便是不安的來源。  
周子瑜看過這樣一段話「很多人將愛與喜歡的區別視作程度的區別，但其實並非如此，二者的區別是原則的而非程度的：愛的對象是人格，而喜歡的對象是某人的諸屬性。也就是，即便某人喪失了某種優秀的屬性，喜歡會消失，但愛不會消失。因為這個人仍然與過去的他是同一個時間中的記憶統一體，由生到死都是。過去美麗的人會變醜，過去聰慧的人會變蠢，甚至曾經善良的人也會變得自私冷漠。這時我們的情感中，喜歡就喪失了對象，因此消失了。但是愛的對象仍在，它只是那個人格。」  
她在某天睡不著的時候想像了一下湊崎老婆婆的樣子，然後把被子往上拉遮住嘴偷偷笑了起來，她老了也一定很可愛。  
看著懷裡熟睡的湊崎紗夏，周子瑜感覺自己可能是在愛她吧。  
「我家可以結婚了，我們結婚吧。」  
周子瑜默默地在心裡說。

**Author's Note:**

> 她們在不同的環境成長，她們從環境中學到的喜好與恐懼是不同的。湊崎對於戀愛的恐懼和周子瑜對於表達立場的恐懼是一樣的，是在成長過程中被灌輸的，是不能選擇的，是被社會文化和融於環境中的人合法剝奪的權利。


End file.
